Batteries that include lithium metal have a higher theoretical energy density as compared to other batteries that include alkaline or nickel-metal-hydride materials. However, lithium-containing batteries have not realized their full potential due to various challenges such as poor cycle performance and safety concerns. Accordingly, a need exists to reduce loss of Li-metal due to irreversible surface reactions during charge/discharge, reduce dendritic growth at the anode/current collector interface during charging, and reduce surface expansion/contraction due to non-uniform plating of lithium.